Nathan Jacob
"Nobody gets in the way of us!" ~Nathan commenting on the Wall,'' Schoolboys 2: The Sequel''. ---- Nathan Jacob is a character in The Schoolboys Series. He is most well known for being the "sporty" member of the Schoolboys. Biography Avenging a Friend Nathan: "Why'd you hurt him?!" Josh: "Because...uh...ah..." Nathan and Nicholas: "Tell us!" ~Nathan and Nicholas 'interrogate' Josh. ---- One Friday at school, Josh Kingston, Junior punched Joshua Kerr in the nose in class, most likely due to him being jealous of Joshua's popularity. As Josh flees out the door, regretting what he did, Nicholas Spencer and Nathan, who were throwing rubbish in the bin, see Josh fleeing, and decide to avenge their friend. Eventually they make their way to the alleyway, and trap Josh there. Nathan watches as Nicholas holds Josh against the wall, trying to find out what had happened. After Josh states he was only 'annoyed' at Joshua, Nicholas is outraged and attempts to punch Josh, but Josh slips out of his grasp and Nick punches the wall. Josh the proceeds to knock Nicholas in the bushes, but Nathan punches grasps his hand in pain as Josh kicks him into the bushes. Nathan manages to meet his fist with Josh's, spraining it badly. After watching Josh in pain, and feeling that they had done their part, Nicholas and Nathan flee as Josh calls a nearby teacher to his aid. The two later find Joshua, and his healed nose in the patch of grass, near the Gym, in the to-be Schoolboys Spot. Joshua, who is very forgiving, understands Josh's intentions and asks them both to bring him there. Nicholas and Nathan realize that Josh is probably going to either apologize or write them out to Joshua, so they hide near the Schoolboys Spot and wait. They were right, and find Josh wandering towards them with a cast on his sprained thumb, most likely from the teacher taking him to the sick-bay. However, after they capture Josh, who at the time was weakened due to his thumb, Nathan realizes he has to go to his football practice, with conformation from Nicholas. Nathan then runs around before Samuel Murray calls him over to the Gym, and says that they will be practicing here for a "new thing". 'Pranksters' "Nathan!" "There were too many of them..." "Was it the class clowns?" "Yes, it was..." ~Josh and Nicholas find Nathan on the ground, dazed. ---- Nathan reaches for the door, and finds it is locked. He looks around for Coach, expecting him to have the keys, but he is gone. Nathan drops his pen. He reaches down to grab it, and that is when the pranksters Conor Triton and Libor Daman shoot paper bullets at him and run away, leaving him hurt on the ground. Fortunately, his friends are close by, and come to his rescue. They quickly name themselves the Schoolboys Team, and chase after the two, who were watching this play out on the hillside. They chase them across the field towards the classroom block. As they near some trees, Conor and Libor open fire with paper bullets, while Nick and Nathan dive behind a tree as cover. Josh goes a little immature at this, pretending he has a rocket launcher, then says he ran out of ammo. He leaves as Nathan and Nick to defend themselves. But Josh has planned a surprise attack!...which fails as he falls to the ground under a hail of paper bullets. The other two notice this and charge at the Pranksters, but Nick ditches Nathan, mid-battle. As Libor is about to punch Nathan, the bell rings, ending their game and the battle. They all walk 'cool' back to class soon after. 'Curing Amnesia' "Why don't we take him back to a place where he has some memories, and he might get his memory back?" ~Nathan's common sense is shown when he is the Schoolboy coming up with the idea of taking Joshua to the Schoolboys Spot. ---- The next week, Josh Kingston tells Nicholas Spencer and Nathan to meet him outside the gym. They do and discover Joshua Kerr has not 'made contact' yet. They are about search for him when Daniel Weasley appears. Nick asks if he had seen Joshua anyway, he denies it, saying he had 'business' to do. They then encounter Samuel Murray, better known as the Coach. He questions them, asking if they would join football next month, Josh and Nick say no, and he disappears to the Coach Lair... Nick, Josh and Nathan, all find Joshua hurt, on the hillside seen in their past adventures. He wakes up, pleading them not to hurt him then running away to a tree. He then jumps out of it, hurting himself. The other Schoolboys are concerned, and after attempting to calm him down, Josh decides to send him to High King Roman, in search of help. High King Roman is in the Study Room with Daniel when the Schoolboys Team ''arrive. After their bows, they tall hi of the trouble and Roman attempts hypnosis on Joshua, to no avail. He tells them not to lose hope. .]] Nathan later decides they should find a place that Joshua has many memories. They all agree: The 'Schoolboys Spot' on the hillside, and the same place they found him. As they arrive, Joshua remembers slowly, falling to the ground under the amazement. Joshua recalls being hit over the hit by someone wearing a jumper on their head! They find some sushi on the ground nearby, the perpetrator must like sushi! The question who could hurt Joshua, and hear a reply. They spot the source, the character soon to be known as the mysterious Jumper Head. Then they give chase, "Just like old times, eh?" says Josh. 'The Cycle "How about we play tag?" "Good idea... TAG!" '''~Nathan and Josh, with Josh suddenly tagging the surprised Nicholas. ---- Nathan was present during the aftermath of the series, when he and his two friends, Josh and Nicholas decided they'd walk down the ramp, attempting to "look cool", again. However, Nathan and Nicholas walked into the Wall, possibly due to them being distracted. Josh commented that they "had an obstacle", and the trio began hitting it with whatever was in range. After Nathan pummeled the Wall with a large stick, Nicholas grew tired of their boring situation and declared they should "go around", which Nathan agreed with. While in the alleyway, reflecting on their past adventures from Schoolboys (Film), Nathan suggests they should play tag. Josh agrees and tags Nathan, who in turn tags the stunned Nicholas while they flee. After chasing each other around the School, the Schoolboys happen to run into the exact same Wall again, which Josh declares is an "obstacle" again. Nathan is seen holding the large stick menacingly, when the film ends. Personality and Traits Nathan is like Nicholas in the sense that he is fun-loving, and doesn't mind a good joke, which is one of the main reasons they get along. However, Nathan is not the type of person to crack jokes as much as listening to them. He also has a large passion for sports, especially soccer. Because of this, Nathan is the most physically-capable Schoolboy, and arguably the fastest, also. Nathan is a very loyal person, going as far as beating someone up (mildly) to avenge a hurt friend. But Nathan does not enjoy violence, he just seems to be the one to be thought as-such, due to his athletic build. Behind the Scenes *Nathan improvised most of his lines in Schoolboys (Film). *Nathan's last name was actually an error by the crew when they had to come up with a name for Nathan. In Schoolboys (Film), none of the characters names were mentioned. So, when Josh was acting as Samuel Murray, he had to call his name out to get his attention. He came up with "Jacob", which is in real life, one of Nathan's friends. The error was then fixed later on, when the Wiki was created. Nathan decided that his name would simply be "Nathan". *Nathan's "sporty" side was created so Nathan wouldn't be present at the meeting between Josh and Joshua. This is because Nathan was needed to be the cameraman and couldn't be in the scene. *However, in'' Schoolboys 4: Lost Mind, it was the first time Nathan had appeared in the Schoolboys Spot with all the other Schoolboys members. (He had a brief scene in ''Schoolboys (Film) there when he was talking to Joshua about "getting Josh". *Nathan is the Schoolboys' member with the least amount of time being a "Main Character". He was briefly intended to be in a 6th film alongside the Coach showing some behind the scenes moments of them. This film was soon forgotten about, and a new planned series was introduced, which also was stopped. *''The Schoolboys Series'' began Nathan's actor's career as an actor for The Rangitoto Films. *Nathan went through a relatively minor character-arch over the films. First being presented as a slightly cold, sporty individual, but in later films, was portrayed as more fun-loving as less violent. The change however is slightly continuity breaking and minor. *When the film A Coach's Tale was scripted, Nathan was given a middle name, Traviss, after the actor's cat. Appearances *''Schoolboys (Film)'' *''Schoolboys 3: The Pranksters'' *''Schoolboys 4: Lost Mind'' *''Schoolboys 2: The Sequel'' *''Schoolboys Season Two'' (Non-canon)﻿ Category:Schoolboys Category:Schoolboys Characters